Blood, Tears, and Lies
by Twilightlovie14
Summary: There are misunderstandings, miscommunications, and then, there's Katherine Pierce. And, of course, she is all of the above and more. For Damon and Bonnie, she screws up everything. Bad summary, One-shot, dark Bamon.If I continue, rating will change.R&R!


_**A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry about that! I don't really have time to finish a decently lengthened chapter for Murder And Other Mistakes right now, and I kinda have writers block, so I decided to do a one-shot. Its most likely going to stay a one-shot , cuz, like I said, time is tricky at the moment. This is going to be pretty dark. Sad even, maybe. And there isn't any correlation to the show or the books with this story. I just want to see how this turns out. But I hope you enjoy it anyhow! **_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own this! I swear to God!**_

I watched her walk right out the door, and I decided I wasn't going to go after her. I told myself to let her understand that I didn't do anything this time. She needed to be alone, get it all out. I would just wait for her to come back after this all blew over like she always did. It was nothing unusual, our arguments. They happened all the time, no big deal. We joked about how it brought us together and made us work. That's how our relationship worked.

It wasn't like we didn't love each other, because we did. We truly did. There was no doubt about it. We were nearly inseparable since we started dating, even if it annoyed the crap out of everyone else. It didn't matter how bad the fight was. Nothing could successfully come between us.

So I just waited for her to come back. But she never did.

I waited until the sun dusk to call Stefan, hoping she would turn up beforehand. Him and Elena hadn't seen her. I called Carol. She said that Bonnie hasn't seen her in days, which was no help. I even asked Barbie if she'd heard from her. I was out of ideas.

I thought that maybe she just needed time to get over it. And I wasn't even sure what I had done this time. Katherine crept into her dreams one night, and out of nowhere, Bonnie was accusing me of countless things I never even did. Katherine told her lies, no doubt. Every word that ever fell from her lips was a lie, but she had nothing to tell on me for.

What really got me? The fact that Bonnie believed Katherine, and not me.

She wouldn't even let me explain anything to her before she accused me of another lie. I could do nothing but watch her with the same stunned expression on my face.

And then, she was gone.

_Bonnie's POV_

I thrashed around on the dingy, flat bed. I screamed, cried, cursed, threw myself upright on the mattress, and I didn't feel better at all. If anything, I woke up worse than the way I fell asleep. My sweat made the sheets damp and cold against my skin, a stark contrast of my overheated skin.

The dreams just got more painful and disturbing, and I couldn't get away from them. The thought of _her _in his bed physically made me ill, and I wanted the memories, and the nightmares, to stop. Our first date, our first night together, our first real talk, our first argument as a couple, our first make up…it hurt me to yearn for him all the time, and to still hate him as much as I did. He could never fix what he did, never make me forgive him. And he didn't even come looking for me.

I wiped the sweat and tears from my swelling eyes and threw the sheets off of myself, walking to the bathroom. I flipped the switch and stared at my reflection. I looked exactly how I felt: wrecked and broken. My hair was frizzy and wild, my clothes were dirty and foul-smelling, and my eyes were red and puffy, surrounded by dark, loose circles, evidence of all of the nights I'd spent awake. I groaned, balled my hand into a fist and brought my fist up, forcing it into the mirror.

Blood rushed down my wrists and clotted at my elbows, before dripping to the ground in a small puddle. I staggered back, panting and whimpering, tears sliding down my cheeks. I grabbed a grimy towel and leaned against the wall.

"I _**hate**_ you, Damon! You did this to me! You slept with that stupid _**bitch**_! I thought you loved me!", I wailed, fiercely shaking my head, letting my tears stain the walls.

The physical pain I was experiencing was only a dim sting compared to the pain I felt when my heart broke again.

_Damon's POV_

I downed another shot, and by then, I had already lost count.

Drowning my sorrows in tequila and bourbon seemed like the best plan, but it never lightened me up. It just dulled the pain for a little while, but I was well aware that it wasn't going to fix me. Nothing could fix me right now but Bonnie.

I missed her so much, but when I couldn't get a hold of any of her relatives, I gave up searching for her. She obviously didn't want to be found, because she didn't come back. I never gave up the hope that she would, but she was always going to be stubborn, and that would keep her mad at me, which means that it would keep her away from me.

And it was all because of Katherine's lies.

I cursed myself for not driving a stake through her heart when she showed up on my doorstep. Because since that night, my life has been a living hell. _Katherine_ is my living hell. And she ruined me, she ruined my Bonnie.

"Oh, Damon. You look so _lonely_. Want me to make it all better?", A voice purred from behind me. I turned around to see Katherine strutting towards me with that shit-eating smirk on her lips. In a moment, I had her against the wall with my hand around her throat.

"Now, now, Damon, there's no reason to be _mean_. I was just trying to…_help_ you", She said breathlessly, somehow managing to run her hands up my chest. I flexed the hand around her neck, shoving her head into the wall.

"Help me! All you did was piss me off! You told her lies, and now she's gone! What the fuck did you tell her to make her go away? Tell me, you stupid bitch!", I screamed, several inches from her face. She forced me back several steps, knocking me off my feet.

"Don't _ever_ touch me like that again", She droned, walking up to me again. "And your going to have to be a bit more specific. I told her a lot of things", She continued on with a smirk that made my blood run cold.

"You know what I'm talking about, Katherine! Why is she so mad at me? _What did you tell her_?", I growled, feeling a familiar change altering my features.

"Well, I don't really know where to start, Damon. There was the doppelganger look-alike factor, the dead grandma, the actuality that you cheated on her with another worthless vamp, the-"

"Why the hell would you do that? You let her get so pissed off at me for things that are over and done with? You overwhelmed her, and you _lied _to her! Rose was before her! She doesn't even _matter_ anymore! Why couldn't you just mind your own damn business and leave town?", I spat, cutting her off and closing in on her.

"It's unreservedly boring around here, Damon. I saw her sitting on the couch, doing nothing, and I decided she could use a little excitement too, since I know that's not what you were giving her", She said nonchalantly, raising a slender shoulder.

I hesitated, rendered near speechlessness. But not quite. "I'm sure you don't really understand what me and Bonnie had, because you never had love. And you can rest assured that Bonnie got plenty of excitement when she had me. But that doesn't really concern you, does it, Katherine? I don't even know why your still in town. Nobody wants you here, and you don't want to be here. Not really. I think it's time you left", I mused as I forced my hand through her chest.

Stunned, she gasped and struggled to take hold of something, but to avail. She slumped to the ground, landing next to the still organ. I just stared down at her with a malicious smirk adorning my face. She probably could have lived without it.

After over twelve uncomfortable hours in the little Ferrari, I needed a break. I saw a gas station up ahead and decided to stop there. I was low on gas anyway, and I could probably use something to eat, too.

I parked in front of a gas tank and cut the engine. As soon as I stepped out of the car, somebody shouted at me from behind.

"Hey, you here to buy?", asked a tall man, about 6-3, wearing a leather jacket, combat boots and sunglasses. I frowned, thinking about what Stefan fearfully warned me about. Then, I smiled inwardly. These humans were so ignorant.

"Of course I am. This is a gas station", I told the man, propping myself up against the Ferrari. He just laughed at me.

"I'm not talkin' a bout _gas_. You snort, smoke or mainstream?", He whispered, leaning in close to me, as not to provoke suspicious from the other customers.

"Oh! You were talking about _drugs_! I see now! I'm sorry, man, but you're out of luck. I don't do that stuff. I heard it's bad for you", I informed him, raising my voice just loud enough to get a few glances from passer-bys. My face was unknowing and as innocent as I could manage, but inside, I was hysterical. The way this guy seemed like he was ready to go at me, I could barely contain my amusement. "I have to go, but I might see you around. But, in the meantime, I'd watch out for those crazy drug dealers. Those guys can be really bad influences", I said, walking across the car lane and into the gas station store.

I paid for the gas, grabbed some trail mix and iced tea (that stuff wasn't so bad, and I had to keep up my appearance), and headed out to the car. I looked around, hoping to see that man again. I'm kind of depressed that he didn't go at me, because then I would have an excuse to tap him. Oh well.

I opened the car door and climbed in, starting the engine. I threw the trail mix into the back seat, and I heard it bounce and fall to the ground. I looked back and remembered the body I stashed there.

"You just seem to get in the way of everything, don't you, Kat?", I said to myself, grabbing hold of the body, picking up the trail mix, and pushing her onto the floor. I tossed the trail mix onto the seat and turned back around, shifting the car into gear.

I just had to find Bonnie now, and that's exactly what I would do. I didn't know how, I didn't know when, but I would find her scent, her family, whatever would lead me to her as fast as possible. I was only at the southern border of Virginia, and I felt like she was in trouble. I couldn't get the gruesome possibilities out of my head. I needed to find her soon, or I'd never see her again, that much I could tell.

_Bonnie's POV_

The wind swept my hair wildly around my tear-stricken face, sending rain droplets into my eyes. My dress languidly floated around me, white, netted nylon impeding my vision of the city below, and I took a hefty lungful of the damp North Carolina air.

"This is it. You can do this. You've wanted this forever now. You'll finally be somewhere you're wanted", I told myself, my eyes searching the town under my feet. Despite my confusion and depression, I felt at peace for the first time in over six months. I was nervous, but I didn't see any other option. If Damon really loved me, he would have come looking for me. But he didn't. I was still alone, and he probably moved on to some skinny, bleach-blond slut. Hell, he could be back with Katherine by now for all I knew. He didn't even care about where I was or if I was okay. I never mattered to him. He was the reason I'm in the position I'm in right now. I gave him everything, and he didn't even care. I was just another girl to him.

I stepped off of the ledge, walking a few feet backwards, righting myself, and sprinting forward. One step short of the ledge, I heard someone calling my name. I skidded to a stop, but it was too late. I was going over and down.

_**A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I want to hear what you think of this OS. And, obviously, this is another first of mine, so I want some feedback, too! And I wanted to thank all of you that are supporting me in Murder and Other Mistakes, even though I am kind of neglecting it right now. This OS alone took forever for me to write, but I kind of just wanted to fill the gap between the last chapter and the next chapter. **_


End file.
